


Náufrago

by We_gotta_get_away



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Light Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_gotta_get_away/pseuds/We_gotta_get_away
Summary: Algunas batallas son cruentas. Otras, imposibles.





	Náufrago

Agua, ventilador, camilla, camisa, árboles, cintas, romero, alarma, revista…

  


Las palabras aparecían y pasaban veloces frente a sus ojos. Al principio intentó atraparlas, darles sentido, nuevas formas, hacerlas propias; después quiso aprender sus sonidos, separarlas unas de otras, pero eran sus esfuerzos tan efímeros como la presencia de ellas. Al final, rendido, continuó con las interminables listas. 

  


Música, reloj, calefón, rubia, gruñido, cortina, escenario, palanca…

  


Algunas veces, un sabor o un aroma se le colaba en el registro y por un momento el universo se alineaba, pero al siguiente era solamente un recuerdo y la frustración ganaba terreno nuevamente. Sin embargo, no sería él si no daba pelea, por lo que volvía al lugar donde parecía empezar el caos. 

  


Robot, pop, vampiros, estampillas, rodeo, luna, azul, orquídeas, alfombra…

  


Silencio. 

  


Por un instante la paz y el miedo hicieron nido en su alma. No más sonidos, no más pelea, no más intentos fallidos por encontrar inexistentes sentidos a nada. Silencio. Quizá por fin había arribado a su destino, ahora todo se explicaría y volvería a ser humano. Porque de eso estaba seguro, él era —o había sido— humano. ¿Cuántas vidas antes? ¿Cuántas galaxias había recorrido? Y allí estaba el miedo: paralizante, absoluto, impidiéndole disfrutar de la calma. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos porque todas las veces anteriores había descubierto que el silencio solamente significaba que estaba en el ojo de la tempestad y que pronto sería arrancado sin misericordia de su vergel. Se quedó hecho un ovillo sobre sí mismo y se negó a contemplar los posibles sentidos que la posición fetal implicaban, suficiente tenía con la lucha interna por mantener los ojos cerrados un instante más. 

  


Marea, hambre, desiertos, Olimpo, explosión, tumba…

  


Lentamente, al principio, y con la fuerza de mil soles furiosos, después, las palabras se fueron abriendo paso nuevamente y lo arrastraron despiadadas a un destino peor que la muerte. Las lágrimas iniciaron un camino caliente por sus mejillas y con dedos ensangrentados y ya sin uñas continuó garabateando signos incomprensibles en las paredes de su celda. 


End file.
